


A Day in the Life of Caroline Hill

by Bionerd2Point0



Series: Ficlets and Shorts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Identity Porn, Implied Medical Procedures, Medical Examination, No beta we die like mne, Sex Talk, Undercover, caroline hill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionerd2Point0/pseuds/Bionerd2Point0
Summary: Tim’s smile froze on his face. This could not be happening. Nope. Not at all. He was hallucinating. Yep. That was it for sure.
Series: Ficlets and Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053959
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	A Day in the Life of Caroline Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by lovely-bellflower! This gave me a giggle, and I hope you get a laugh out of it too.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tim’s smile froze on his face. This could _not_ be happening. Nope. Not at all. He was hallucinating. Yep. That was it for sure.

He pinched his thigh subtly, to no avail. Jason Todd was still sitting on the padded examination table, glowering at him. 

“Hello Mr…” Tim glanced at his chart to confirm the name, because it was _not_ Todd, “Anderson.” He cleared his throat, settling back into the persona of Caroline. He could do this. “My name is Caroline. I’m a medical resident, and I’ll be your doctor today. How are you feeling?”

He walked over to the computer station, dropping Todd Anderson’s file to the side as he logged in.

“Fine,” Jason grunted. “Listen, I’ll apologize ahead of time, but I’m in a lousy mood. Didn’t wanna come at all, but my friend convinced me. Doesn’t make this any easier.”

“I understand.” Tim really did. “I’ll try to make this as comfortable as possible for you, but if you need a break at any time, just let me know.”

Jason gave him a weird look. “I think I’d rather just have this over and done with, but thanks.”

That was… odd. Tim skimmed through the chart again, trying to figure out what he was missing. The nurse had already grabbed his vitals and entered the basic medical history, all that was left was–

Tim’s brain stalled out as he registered what, exactly, Jason was here for. 

“Right.” Thank god he was undercover as a woman, because that came out higher than he’d meant it to. “How about we start with some basic questions. Are you sexually active?”

He braced himself for what was sure to be a hellish hour. Quizzing Jason over whether or not he participated in unprotected sex was the easy part, the prostate exam was going to suck _ass_. (Pun fully intended)


End file.
